Shu Sakamaki
}} Shu Sakamaki (逆巻　シュウ Sakamaki Shū) is the first and oldest son of the Sakamaki household. He is the current master of the mansion. Shu and his younger brother, Reiji, are the sons of Beatrix, the second wife of Tougo Sakamaki, the Vampire King. Appearance Shu has slightly curled, blonde hair as well as light ocean blue eyes. He is always seen with his mp3 player attached to a wire that which is wrapped around his neck, with the headphones always in his ears. It is noted that he is always listening to music, even if he's taking a bath. Shu usually wears a dark blue shirt under a sky blue coloured jacket, when he's not in school grounds. Shu also wears his uniform with a white dress shirt and a beige sweater along with the usual school black jacket draped on his shoulders. He wears his black pants along with brown dress shoes. Personality Shu is usually seen sleeping or dozing off in the living room or the school's music room, he skips classes a lot and has been held back several times as a senior. According to the students of the school, Shu is the owner of the music room and is always there. Apathetic and lazy, Shu is someone who loves nothing but music. He is lazy enough to do almost anything, and Yui needs to do a lot of persuasion in order to get him awake and do something for himself. Shu loves classical music, ranging from piano to violin. He's now somewhat bored with life due to all that happened in his past. Despite Shu being the eldest son he doesn't take any responsibility to look after his five brothers and the house at all, he mostly pushes this job all to Reiji. History Shu is the eldest son, leading his mother Beatrix to focus her attention on him in order to groom him into an heir and compete with Cordelia who was tormenting her. Shu himself feels suffocated by the attention as well as the restrictions and responsibilities placed upon him - leading him to run away from home. It was then that he met Edgar, a human boy from a remote village near the mansion Shu lived in at the time. Edgar got along well with Shu and they soon became best friends, but tragically he was the only one. Because Shu was making a habit of running off to play with Edgar, Reiji ended up destroying Edgar's village in a fire in a misguided attempt to 'help' his mother. Wanting to save his parents, Edgar goes into the fire and dies, despite Shu's protest and because of this, Shu blames himself and develops severe trauma from the incident. With Reiji's own mocking jabs that Shu is useless and can't even do anything for himself, Shu withdraws into himself and loses interest in doing anything else except when coaxed by Reiji. As a punishment for failing his exam and being made to repeat a school year, Shu's father has once sent him to train in the snowy mountains. Relationships Yui Komori Because of his past experience, Shu tends to push Yui away a lot, at first, as he says that humans die too easily. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji is Shu's younger, full-blooded brother. Because of the misunderstandings and the unfortunate circumstances of the past - especially because of Reiji's jealousy and inferiority complex towards Shu - the two brothers currently have a sour, hostile relationship. Shu isn't aware that Reiji is behind the incident that claimed Edgar's death. Beatrix Shu hates the strict training and restriction his mother placed upon him, and rebels against her by running away in the past because of that, but he does care for his mother. Quotes *''"Are you the woman he mentioned?"'' (To Yui)Episode 1 *''"He also mentioned not to kill her."'' (To his brothers, about Yui) *''"My bad, I knocked it over."'' *''"Don't make any mistakes, I am a vampire."'' (To Yui)Episode 3 *''"I have no bonds, commitments, or intrests. But if you still insist on meddling with me, put your life on line. I will drain you of your demands, as sweet as your blood."'' (To Yui) *''"Take responsibility for you are the one who awakened me."'' (To Yui) Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Trivia *He is repeating the third year of high school. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male